


Madzie's First Day

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Madzie, Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec + Madzie, Parental Alec Lightwood, Parental Magnus Bane, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, protective dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec and Magnus are complete emotional wrecks when it's Madzie's first day of kindergarten. // adorable malec + madzie fluff!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Madzie
Kudos: 30





	Madzie's First Day

  
"Are you sure she's ready for this?" Alec whispers ambivalently, his hands nervously writhing together as he seemingly paced back and forth in the middle of their bedroom. The features of his face are disoriented, lips in a moue pout, eyebrows curiously furrowed. He sighs deeply and shakes his head before curling his fingers through his disheveled hair. "I mean, she's still getting used to being around other people. What if something happens and we're not there to protect her?" The timbre of his voice feigned heavily with an evidential worry. Alec halts, bringing his heavy footsteps to an abrupt stop and glanced over at Magnus. 

  
Magnus was perched underneath the warm duvet that was swathed over his legs, an open book rested on his lap. He chewed softly on his lower lip as he meets his husband's unnerved scrutiny. Of course Magnus held the same perturbed worries about their five year old daughter attending her first day of kindergarten tomorrow. Madzie — given all the horrid trauma that she endured because of her Nana, before Alec and Magnus adopted her, the five year old child was still very timorous and hesitant around people. 

  
When she first came home with them she was completely mute, only seldom giving them one worded retorts or nonverbal confirmations. She avoided making direct contact with them. Magnus was constantly tilting her chin up, giving her a genial smile to help ease her into a more comfortable setting. But it didn't work. For almost an entire year, she limited all communication with Magnus and Alec. They understood but it still hurt and worried them that after being with them for a year, she still felt uncomfortable around them. 

  
As time progressed however, her timidity began to dissipate and she slowly started to become more vocal; shyly asking Alec if he could read her a bed time story, tugging Magnus hand and pointing at the fridge asking for some juice. The day she inadvertently called them 'Dad' and 'Papa' shocked them the most. It was an accident, they could tell by the way her eyes widened at the revelation. She bit down on her bottom lip and shyly diverted her eyes away. Alec and Magnus shared a heartfelt glare, feeling their hearts swell with a warm enamor. It wasn't until they reassured her that they were fine with her calling them by whatever she felt comfortable with, that Madzie finally lifted her head again. 

  
After that day, she upheld no hesitancy in calling them 'Dad' and 'Papa', (Yes, they still teared up a bit every time they heard it emanate from her mouth). Now, two years later their daughter had completely shucked out of her shy demeanor. It amazed them how confident she was and how she obtained the ability to make them smile even on a bad day. In that time period of her first getting settled in, they refrained from enrolling her in pre-k as they learned that her Nana had been homeschooling her. Alec and Magnus knew that her adapting to her new environment was still a struggle and that she probably wouldn't feel comfortable around other people yet, so they kept her at home. Magnus homeschooled her for a while. 

  
That changed however when Madzie approached them one day while they were laying in bed. The silhouette of her small figure stood in the threshold of the doorway — she was dressed in her tinker bell onesie and her hair was neatly styled into two braids, (Alec was still amazed by his impeccable talents). Magnus was the first to notice her, he smiled softly as he met her gaze. "Hey, Sweet Pea. I thought we tucked you in. Why are you out of bed? Is everything okay?" 

  
Madzie nods vigorously, folding her hands behind her back as she tucked her chin on her chest. "What's wrong? Come here, Squirt." Alec says, noticing that she seemed nervous about something. He began to worry that she had another nightmare, she encountered a lot of those when she first got here. He patted the bed, motioning for her to come here. Madzie sauntered further into her father's bedroom and stood on the side of the bed, she's picked up by Alec as he perched her down in between him and Magnus. "You okay? Have another nightmare?" He murmurs softly, glancing down at her. 

  
"No," She answers, to which both Alec and Magnus feel a sigh of relief wave over them. They absolutely hated whenever she had nightmares because it always left her terrified and shaking immensely. 

  
"Okay. Did something else happen?" Magnus ponders, she shakes her head no and his perplexity increases. "Sweet Pea, you know that you can tell us anything right? We aren't gonna get mad or yell at you. So whatever is bothering you it's okay to tell us." He assures her soothingly while rubbing gentle circles against her back. Madzie is silent for a while. Her eyes are averted to her small fingers which she's nervously fiddling with. 

  
"Madz?" Alec worries. 

  
"I—can I—its, nevermind." She huffs softly, clearly agitated by her stammering and inability to coax the inquiry out of herself. She chewed softly at the plush flesh on her lips when she feels her father's gazes hovering over her. She sighs deeply before attempting another try. "I was wondering if I could go to public school instead of being homeschooled." She chances a nervous glance between both of her father's, heeding at their initial reactions. They were both evidentially aghast that she'd asked that, wondering what led her to this suggestion. From the look of their unnerved countenances, Madzie took that as an opportunity to further indulge her proposal. 

  
"I love that you're my teacher, Papa but I want to be around other kids. Uncle Simon said that there's a school a couple of minutes from here, he said it's nice and that I can meet other kids my age. Aunt Izzy said I'd make a lot of friends because of how nice I am. You think so?" 

  
Magnus pursed his lips together as he scrubbed his forefinger gently over his eyebrow. He wasn't upset or mad by any means, he was just a little worried. Of course they knew that they couldn't isolate her forever and prevent her the opportunity of meeting other people, it's just that they assumed that they would have a more time to prepare her for such a milestone. Other than playing with Max on occasions, Madzie wasn't around other children her age. Alec and Magnus worried that suddenly placing her in a new environment with people she didn't know would be too much for her to consume. 

  
The timbre of Madzie's merriment suddenly demised once she noticed that neither one of her father's shared the same excitement that she did. "You don't want me to go." Her shoulders sullenly slouch, her lips furrow in a frown. 

  
"No! No, it's not that Sweet Pea." 

  
"It's just," Alec sighs, shifting Madzie so that she's settled onto his lap and facing him. "Papa and I want to make sure this is what you want. Going to school, being around people you don't know can be scary. We know you want to be around other kids and we want that for you too." 

  
"So, are you really sure that this is what you want?" Magnus asked. She nodded without a moments hesitation, while he was sad that he would no longer be teaching his Sweet Pea he couldn't help but dote in how adorable her excitement was. "Okay. Dad and I will go check the school out that your Uncle Simon recommended and see if we can get you enrolled. That sound good?" 

  
"Yes!" Madzie clamors in excitement, she throws her arms around both of their necks and pulls them in a hug. "Thank you Daddy, thank you Papa." She hastily pecked each of their cheeks before clambering out of the bed and scurrying off back into her bedroom. 

  
Magnus retracted himself away from his musings after letting his mind inadvertently wander off. He blinks a few times and glanced back up at Alec — who was now standing with his arms akimbo and his face marring the same worried countenance. "Alexander, you heard how excited she was about going to school. You know that I worry about Madzie too but if she says she's ready then I think we should respect that. She's growing up, sadly we can't keep her huddled in the house forever. Besides we knew this day would come eventually."

  
"Yeah, but I was thinking she'd wait until middle school to want to enroll in public school. She's still a baby, Magnus! I know that it's selfish of me to want her to stay but I just don't want anything to happen to her. She's dealt with so much pain and knowing that she's going to be away from us for eight hours everyday is terrifying me." Alec sighs sullenly. He wanted to protect Madzie from the dangers of the world and while sadly he knew that he couldn't prevent her from having the chance to experience a childhood surrounded by other children, it still didn't surcease the heavy pain that he felt in his heart just at the mere thought of something happening to her.

  
Magnus sighed in understanding. He tossed the covers aside and walked up to his husband, entwining his arms around Alec's waist. "I know, Darling but what kind of parents would we be if we didn't let her experience the world? This is scary for all of us but it's what Madzie wants. I trust that she's gonna be okay. She's going to make friends and I absolutely know that she'll tell us if this isn't what she wants anymore." Magnus gently lapped his tongue over his bottom lip, he tilts his head and inclined Alec to look up at him. 

  
Alec nods, knowing that what Magnus said was right. He knew that if he showed his worries to Madzie then her excitement about going to school would demise and he definitely didn't want to be the cause of his daughter's disappointment. Magnus smiled before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Alec's pillowy lips. "Come on, lets go to bed. We have an exciting day ahead of us tomorrow." He pecked his husband's lips one last time before reaching down to grab ahold of his hand, leading him towards the bed. 

  
Magnus and Alec were groggily roused the next morning by someone repeatedly shaking their shoulders, creaking a bleary eye open Alec sees Madzie sitting down on the bed with a beaming smile waning her lips. "Wake up! Papa you have to make breakfast!" She nudged Magnus in the shoulder and patted her hand against his cheek. He groaned as both of his eyes pried open. 

  
"I already picked out my clothes. Daddy can you do my hair? I want it in a ponytail please." She climbed off the bed and disappeared down the hall before either of them had a chance to adjust to their early morning rouse. Magnus chuckled as he rubbed at his heavy eyelids. 

  
"You heard her." They proceeded through the morning, preparing Madzie for her first day. Magnus made her favorite blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon. She eagerly scarfed down the food along with her cup of orange juice. She went into her bedroom to dress herself while Alec and Magnus cleaned up the kitchen. They inhaled a soft breath when she walked into the kitchen — wearing a pair of denim overalls with yellow flowers decorated all over them and a white shirt underneath. Her white shoes were tied neatly. 

  
"Oh, Squirt you look so adorable." Alec cooed, walking up to his daughter and squatting down in front of her. She smiled cheekily, clearly feeling accomplished by her outfit of choice. Alec styled her hair in a ponytail just like she had asked, he included a yellow ribbon and tied it around the end, smiling in content at his dexterous abilities. When she was completely finished getting dressed, she brushed her teeth and collected her school materials. 

  
"You excited, Sweet Pea?" Magnus asked, looking down at Madzie as she walked in between them. She held both of their hands, smiling gingerly as they began to approach the school building. 

  
"Uh huh." Alec held the door open and allowed Magnus and Madzie to enter inside of the building. They both watched as her mouth hung agape, her eyes widened as she ganders around the school taking in her surroundings and watching as kids began to disperse into the classrooms. She stood back, waiting while her father's quietly talked with the principal. Madzie caught sight of a little boy with curly red hair and thick rimmed glasses, he brought his hand up and smiled warmly at her. She did the same. 

  
"Okay, Madzie this is your principal Mrs. Adler she's gonna take you to your class and show you around so you don't get lost." Alec informed, referring to the tall brunette that stood athwart from him. She smiled genially when Madzie glanced up at her. 

  
"Hi, Madzie. Your dads told me that this is your first time in public school is that true?" Madzie nods shyly, "Well I'll make sure to show you were your class is and then I'll show you the cafeteria and we can stop by the playground!"

  
"Really?" Madzie gasped, her eyes wide with excitement. 

  
"Yeah! Does that sound fun?" Madzie nodded her head vigorously, her lips pulled into a widened smile. Mrs. Adler chuckled in bemusement before averting her attention back of Magnus and Alec. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your daughter is safe. Alright, you ready to go meet your teachers and classmates?" 

  
"Uh huh! Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!" She grabbed ahold of Mrs. Adler's hand and began to walk off, disappearing down the long corridor following the principal in tow. Magnus sighed softly as he soothing ran a hand against Alec's back, they stood cemented in the middle of the hallway. 

  
"She didn't even hug us goodbye. She's forgetting us already, Magnus." Alec jests though Magnus is positive that he can hear a semblance of melancholy wearing heavily in his voice. 

"Only eight hours. We can handle it, right?" 


End file.
